


Secrets never to be told

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 - Personal theme: Angst [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Consent Issues, Digital Art, It start out as fluff but it really doesn't stay there, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Manslaughter, Medusa - Freeform, Snakes, prompt Monster, too much water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Some things you might want to keep secret, against better judgement. They might surface anyway.





	Secrets never to be told

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit more arty than usual. Pure selfindulgant colour doodling.
> 
> _Many thanks to my beta[neutrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons) ([tumblr](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/)) who knows just how to poke me into better my work._   
>  __  
>  [My Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/)   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secrets Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050951) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi)




End file.
